Next Contestant
by mykie485.XO
Summary: Songfic Em and JJ style. Next Contestant by Nickelback


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Em and JJ belong to CBS. The song Next Contestant belongs to Nickelback.

A/N: First songfic. I changed like a whole 5 words of the song so it fit the situation better. (:

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_just how many heads I'm tearing_

_off of assholes coming on to her_

_each night seems like it's getting worse_

_and I wish she'd take the night off_

_so I don't have to fight off_

_every asshole coming on to her_

_it happens every night we're out_

We had gotten home a few hours ago with another solved case, another bastard put away. This case wasn't too difficult compared to some past experiences. The win was thanks to her and her geniusness. And since she had yet again won, I'm taking her out for drinks.

As we enter the bar I put my hand on the small of her back, protectively. I'm guiding her to a booth on the far side of the room.

I hate it. I hate how she turns heads. I hate how she'll get at least ten unwanted numbers tonight.

I was jealous. I was always jealous when anyone came to hit on her. She is mine. A rage always hit me when this happened.

"JJ," she said getting my attention. I had been staring. "You all right?"

"Yeah," I assured her. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Baby."

I smiled. I knew she was mine.

_They'll go and ask their buddies_

_what they think she would say _

_if they all tried coming on to her_

_don't they know it's never gonna work_

_they think they'll get inside her_

_with every drink they buy her_

_as they all try coming on to her_

_this time somebody's getting hurt_

_here comes the next contestant_

"Compliments of the hottie over there in the blue shirt," a random waitress said, placing a drink in front of Emily.

I felt something inside me begin to boil. A mix of rage and jealously.

Emily and I glanced in his direction and he waved. God, it was pathetic. He thought he had a chance.

"Don't worry Baby. Watch this," Emily told me as she stood up. She never took her eyes off the man as she slowly made her way toward him, drink in hand. Suddenly she stopped and dumped the drink in the trashcan beside her. She gave the guy a smirk and made her way back to me.

This time she sat beside me instead of across from me. "That one was all for you Jayj." Emily leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips, sending crazy shivers through my whole body.

"I appreciate that."

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again _

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

"Let's dance Babe," Emily exclaimed, pulling me up from my seat and out to the crowed dance floor.

We moved in time with the upbeat song. I love the way her hips sway to music. I love the way her body moves. It's just so hot.

I reach out and pull her slightly closer to myself. It was a movement for rassurance. It's always good to know my Emily is close.

I was relaxed, moving to the beat with Emily. That was quickly interrupted when a man stepped inbetween the two of us dancing and placed his hands on Emily's hips.

I stood in complete and total shock before I became unbelievably pissed off.

Emily grabbed the guy's arms and forcefully pushed his nasty hands off of her. She stopped dancing abrubtly when he again replaced his hands on her hips.

That's where I stepped in. "I'm pretty sure that meant get the fuck off." i pushed the large man away from Emily and took his place. This time it was my hands on her hips.

"I love you," she said pulling me into a kiss.

_I even fear the ladies_

_they're cool but twice as crazy_

_just as bad for coming on to her_

_don't they know it's never gonna work_

I never knew there were so many women interested in other women around here until Emily and I started going out. It always seemed like she got hit on by at least one every time we were out. They were the one's I really worried about though, Emily being interested in women and everything.

Emily and I took our seats again. "This one's on me ladies," the woman winked at Emily as she handed over a drink.

I glared at the bitch and she moved away. "So Em what's her name?"

"You're so cute when you're jealous Baby." Emily smirked as she turned over the napkin. "I like the way you move 555-2840. xoxo Kasey," she read.

"Give me that." I snatched the napkin from Emily and stuffed it in a cup of water on the table. "Now that stupid bitch of a waitress will have to clean up her own rejection."

Emily laughed loudly. "Sounds good to me."

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_somebody's grabbing her ass_

_everyone keeps coming on to her_

_this time somebody's getting hurt_

"Bathroom! I've gotta pee." Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

There wasn't much room to get through the place. I followed closely behind my Emily, our fingers intertwined.

Half-way through the crowded room I watched as a hand reached out and grabbed Emily's ass. I only noticed because that's where my eyes had been.

She stopped abruptly. She knew it hadn't been me this time.

"Hey Baby, you've got a nice ass," an older man said with a grin as she turned to face him.

Her free hand, the one not holding mine, stretched out, hand open. "Em," I said grabbing her hand to stop her. "He doesn't deserved to be slapped."  
"Excuse me?" Emily looked at me in shock.

I still had my left hand in hers. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Than..." And before he could finish my right fist caught him, full force, in the nose. I heard a sickening crack. I'm pretty sure I broke his nasal bone.

"What the hell, bitch? You're crazy. I'm pressing charges." The man held his nose, the blood pooling in his hand.

"Great! Would you like to file that with the FBI while I'm here?" I asked pulling out my badge and ID. "By the way, I'm pretty sure you are the one that sexually harassed a federal agent."

His eyes grew large. "Sorry." Quickly, he scurried away.

"That was fucking hot," sighed Emily.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_everybody here keeps staring_

_can't wait til they get what they deserve_

_this time somebody's getting hurt_

_here comes the next contestant_

Emily looked hot. She always looked hot, but tonight she really did look hot. In her light gray tanktop, slightly exposed creamy skin above the belt, and the dark jeans that fit her every curve perfectly. Her hair was in a messy wave-like fashion. It was total butch, but it was fucking hot.

Apparently tonight I wasn't the only one that believed that either. With the guy sending her a drink, the guy trying to dance with her, the chick giving her a number, and the douche that grabbed her ass.

None of them matter though. I was Emily's and that's all that mattered. It was me she was taking home tonight. It was me she'd wake up next to in the morning. And it was me who she loved just like I loved her.

"Emily Prentiss after tonight I am never taking your cute ass anywhere. You're mine," I informed her. "I don't like how many people hit on you."

"I love you Jennifer." Emily wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply.

"I love you too," I mumbled against her lips.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping _

_I wish you'd do it again_

_each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_this time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant. _

A/N: let me know what you think :)


End file.
